familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dan Atwood (1787-1863)
}} Biography Written by: CORA WARNICK ATWOOD Great Granddaughter-in-law In some records Dan is referred to as Dan Atwood who joined the Mormons. He was born in Willington, Tolland County, Connecticut, on the 4th of November 1787, of sturdy, industrious English, New England stock. His father, Heman Atwood, was born about 1742 and his mother Jerusha Case about 1755 in Connecticut. Dan was their eighth child. When Dan grew to manhood he married Polly Sawyer. They were married 16 January 1812 and lived on a farm. The them were born eight children: five boys and three girls – Warren, John, Millen, Emily, Miner Grant, Samuel, Mary and Fanny. Dan was honest in his dealings with his fellowmen and a firm believer in God and the Scriptures being allied with the Methodist faith. He instructed his children in his religious belief. All his children received a common school education, which was a blessing and privilege in those days. A few years after his marriage he moving to Mansfield where he rented farms for several years and by being careful he was in a few years able to make a down payment on a farm of his own. He was assisted by his sons. They went into the brick business too so before too long they had paid for their farm. When he heard the L.D.S. Missionaries explain the Gospel he could soon see their teachings coincided with the scriptures and in 1845 he, his wife and 6 of their children were baptized into the church. His two eldest sons, Warren and John, never They now worked to the end of emigrating to Utah and on April 1850 they left their native state for Utah. They traveled to New York where they joined Wilford Woodruff’s Company. Members of the family who left were Dan Atwood and his wife Polly, Emily and her husband William Branch and child, Miner Grant and wife Mary Delilah Builde, Samuel, Mary and Fanny. Their son Millen came to Utah in Brigham Young’s first company of pioneers so when they arrived in Salt Lake City, 14 October 1850 part of the family spent the winter with him. Dan was taken ill with cholera on the trip but survived. When spring came he purchased a farm. He died November 1863 in Salt Lake City at the age of 76 years. His sons and many of his descendants have been among the early and present day stalwarts of the church; serving as bishops, missionaries and in building up both church and communities. Pioneer Vital Records Collection Atwood, Dan (Male) Birth: Atwood, Dan (Male) Date: November 4, 1787 Place: Mansfield, Tolland, CT, USA Alternate Date: 1788 Parents: Atwood, Dan (Male) Father: Atwood, Heman Mother: Case, Jerusha Death: Atwood, Dan (Male) Date: December 17, 1863 Place: Salt Lake City, Salt Lake, UT, USA Buried: Salt Lake City, Salt Lake, UT, USA Marriage Information: Atwood, Dan (Male) Spouse: Sawyer, Polly Date: January 16, 1911 Alternate Date: January 1918 Place: Windham, Windham, CT Alternate Date: January 16, 1912 Alternate Date: January 1918 Children # Atwood, Warren December 1, 1812 Mansfield, Tolland, CT, USA # Atwood, John November 4, 1814 Windham, Windham, CT, USA # Atwood, Millen May 24, 1817 Willington, Tolland, CT, USA # Atwood, Emily Cornelia March 1, 1819 Willington, Tolland, CT, USA # Atwood, Miner Grant March 18, 1823 Willington, Tolland, CT, USA # Atwood, Samuel Finch February 27, 1825 Willington, Tolland, CT, USA # Atwood, Mary Elizabeth October 10, 1828 Mansfield, Tolland, CT, USA # Atwood, Fanny Maria October 7, 1830 Mansfield, Tolland, CT, USA